The World's Corruption
by Angel-Of-Serene
Summary: Trapped within the online game called "The World", a small group of teenagers must find the cause of their inablity to leave. But there seems to be bigger problems within the game, darker than being unable to log off...
1. Prologue

**Hiya! It's me again with my forth work in progress. Is it frustrating for me to have four stories incomplete? Lol. Well, I'm going to try to upade new chapters on my other three stories soon. I got the idea from this story from another video game. The video game's name is .HackInfection. Enjoy!**

**Note: I do NOT own Sailor Moon nor .Hack.**  
  
_The World's Corruption _

_Prologue_  
  
"No!!!! You'll be trapped like the rest of them!!" The black haired girl heard her tall guardian yell as she ran down the white halls to the Tech Room.  
  
"I don't CARE!!!! I'm going to help them!!!" She yelled back to the woman who was following her. As the girl reached the doors they slid open with a mechanical hiss and she rushed inside with her guardian following shortly. Inside the Tech room were various equipment being tested for total immersion into the Net. This equipment was thought up in the year of 2010, when Jamenson R. Netton created a internet immerson device designed specifically for allowing the user to enter an online game called "_The World_". In the center of the room were many circular tables with sleekly designed computers on top and plugged into the computers were the Immersion Caps. Seated at one of the computers was a stange girl who looked to be the other girl's age, she had the Immersion Cap on and she was rapidly pressing buttons on the game's controller. The girl had long silver hair, pale ethereal skin and wore a simple white dress while the Cap covered her face. The black haired girl stopped in mid step as she saw the stanger and shook her head then blinked. The girl vanished. In that time the girl's guardian caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"If you enter that game you may not be able to leave, do you want that?!" Demanded the woman. The young girl shook her arm fiercely and ignored her while she ran to a computer to begin the start up process. "Listen to me dammit!!!"  
  
"I cannot afford to listen to you! If I do listen to you it will have the cost of someone's life, is that what you want?" said the young girl angrily as she began typing in random codes to start up the cursed program which had her friends in it's clutches.  
  
"No that is not what I want! But I am your guardian, your Father will have my head on a stick if I allow you to continue what you do! I-"  
  
"Then stay..." Interrupted the girl, she wore a forced calm expression on her face and her fierce black eyes showed her determination to not be detained. "Stay and tell my Father something that would keep the knowledge of what I am about to do secret for some time."  
  
"Lady please! I beg you, don't do this! What if the rumors are true?! What if you never come out?" her guardian begged profusely but the young girl ignored her, turned to the active screen which had large words upon it which said, "_The World, ver 2.75_". Picking up the Immersion Cap she turned to her friend and guardian then said,  
  
"Listen to what I say, go to my father and tell him something different. That is an order!" Then she sat down, placed the Cap upon her head and picked up the game controller. The screen flashed and then turned white showing nothing of what the young girl was doing; the tall woman paced back and forth, unsure of what to do. Finally making up her mind, she bowed to the girl and left the room.  
  
_Halfway Across Town_  
  
With one glance anyone could see that the city of Tokyo was a busy place night and day. People rushed and pushed past each other without even a glance of who it was they pushed to the ground. Walking among the bustling people was a teenage boy of 16 years, he was studying the ground as he went on his way deep in thought. Every now and then he would be pushed and snapped out of his thoughts to see if he accidently ran into anyone. He was about 5'11", had tan skin with stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Darien!" He heard someone yell. Turning his head slowly, he stopped and looked for the source of the voice. It came from two other boys his age who were heading towards him. When they reached him they stopped while the one with short blonde hair grinned.  
  
"Sheesh Darien, did you forget?" said the one known as Jediate. Jediate was 15 years old, about 5'9", had short, dirty blonde hair, carefree blue eyes and pale skin. Darien gave him a confused look and then turned to other for hints.  
  
"Um...Is it your birthday? No...that's in June. I have no idea," he guessed. The boy known as Zoicite walked forward and whispered in his ear,  
  
"_The World_." Then stepped back, Zoicite was also 16, was about 5'8", had shoulder length blonde hair, light green eyes and was the genius of the group. Darien's eyes lit up and he smack his forhead several times.  
  
"Sorry, I completely forgot. Are we still going to do it?"  
  
"Well sure! Nephlyte and Kunzite are getting impatient though" Jediate laughed at the mental image inside his head and Zoicite gave him a funny look. All three of them rushed out of the business district of Tokyo and went to Jediate's small, two story white house within the residental area. Bordering the pathway to the door was grass which was neglected and overgrown. As they opened the front door two pairs of hands grabbed Darien and pulled him inside.  
  
"Guys! Will you STOP!" the first boy had chocolate brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He was 17, had brown eyes and was 6'1". While the second one was also 17, had shoulder length white hair, grey eyes, and was 6' 2".  
  
"You're late! We could have been inside a dungeon by now!" Complained Nephlyte, his brown eyes twinkled in amusement at the look on Darien's face. Kunzite offered his hand and help him off the floor.  
  
"Okay, he's here now. Let's get started." Inside, the room was impossibly clean with a blue couch in front of the coffee table and the Television. To the far right was the doorway to the kitchen which was also cleaned to perfect with nothing out of place. To the left were the stairs to the second floor. All five of them ran up the stairs and went into Jediate's room...or at least tried. Jediate's room was in major contrast with the rooms downstairs, the floor was buried underneath mounds of clothes and the computer was on the far side of the room.  
  
"Jediate...I think you should clean this room before your mother sees it and has a heart attack." Commented Zoicite as they wadded their way to the computer.  
  
"Shut up man." When they reached it Darien, Zoicite and Nephlyte sat on the clothes and put on the Immersion Caps while Jediate and Kunzite took the two chairs and also put their Immersion Caps upon their head.  
  
**Welcome to _The World_...**  
  
**What does everyone think? You know, I get ideas and motivation from reviews. Lol. I'll try to get the first chapter out soon. I have three other incomplete stories to update so it may take a while. Please bear with me.  
  
Angel-Of-Serene**


	2. Registration

**Hiya! Here is Chapter one! Hope everyone enjoys. Lol. All I wish to say is that I do not own Sailor Moon nor .Hack. Also that it'd be the best if you could review...hint, hint!**  
  
_The World's Corruption_

_Chapter One: Registration_  
  
The first thing Darien saw when he grabbed the controller and put the Immersion Cap on his head was a screen with an orange background and there was background music playing softly. On the left-hand side of the screen there were three options stacked in a column. The first option said "_NEW GAME_" which he could guess what that did, the middle option said "_DATALOAD_" which he guessed that if you had a saved username you could load it. The last option said "_OPTIONS_", clicking the _NEW GAME_ the screen changed and a epitaph was said in a strange language. After it had finished a small window popped up asking him to Type in his username:  
  
D A R I E N S H I E L D S  
  
After that, a completely different screen appeared and asked him to choose his class out of six options:  
  
1.Twin Blade  
2. Heavy Blade  
3. Blademaster  
4. Long Arm  
5. Wave Master  
6. Heavy Axeman  
  
Scrolling down to '_Blademaster_' he hit X again and another screen popped up asking him to retype in his username and to type in a screen name. Beside the retyped username was his picture but it was different because his face had green markings and symbols on his cheeks. Darien's eyes searched the letters and numbers while he tried to think up a good screen name. 'Dammit...I can't think of anything...anything that'd sound cool,' He mused as he searched the alphabet and his brain for a cool- sounding word. 'Endymion! That's a cool name! Sounds like an ancient name too.' he thought as his eyes landed on E.  
  
_E N D Y M I O N  
_  
Darien typed in the name, pressed Enter and an entirely new screen appeared. This one was the ALTIMIT Operating Screen.  
  
'Wierd,' thought Darien as he studied the crystal orange background with the words ALTIMIT. To the right of ALTIMIT OS was a strange design of something that looked to be a black hole. To the left on the screen was the button to go to the login screen with just a simple box icon that said "The World". Beneath that was another icon of a letter that said Mailer and etc. Clicking on Mailer, which said there were new mail, he went inside the inbox and saw that he had two new e-mails. One was from the system ALTIMIT telling all the updates and welcoming him to The World, clicking the second e-mail open he read the message enclosed inside.  
  
----------------------------------

Malachite: Registered Yet?

----------------------------------

Hey,  
It's me, Kunzite. Have you registered yet? I'll be waiting for you at the Chaos Gate. So try not to take your time. Jediate and the others went ahead and are waiting for us at -=DELTA-Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field=-. Oh, and try to think of a sensible name for your screen name, eh? Any ways, in the game I'm Malachite, remember that.

-------------------------------------  
Finally exiting from the e-mail he closed Mailer and clicked on The World. There he came to The World's main screen where there were three things he could choose to do if he didn't have someone waiting for him. He could login, look at the message board or he could logout. Pressing the "X" button on "Login" the sensation of holding the controller faded and it felt as if he was actually in the game.  
  
_Mysterious Girl's POV_  
  
IT was coming, I could sense IT. The very thing I longed to escape was coursing through the walls, searching, and if I did not escape soon it would corrupt this server too.  
  
_**'How long...?'**_ I thought as I looked to the endless black ceiling and calculated how long it would take for it to reach this location. _**'Not long...What's this?'**_ Suddenly I picked up three objects on my censor and zoomed in upon it. Three males, Classes: Twin Blade, Heavy Axeman and Wave Master. Screen Names: Jedite, Nephlite and Zoycite.  
  
_**'Oh No!**_ _**If they're here during the corruption then they too will be trapped!'**_ I thought as the three began to head towards the Gott Statue room for the treasure. 'I must warn them!' Breaking into a run I exited the room and ran directly into the three I wanted to stop, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't see you," Said the first one with short, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and red markings of fire on his face. In his hands were two twin blades.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were too busy anticipating on reaching the Gott Statue," said the second one with long, blonde hair, green eyes and blue markings of ice on his face. In his hand was a staff. Reaching his hand out the third one helped her up. This one had long brown hair in a pony tail, he had brown eyes and electric yellow lightning symbols upon his face; in one hand was a large axe.  
  
"No, it is my fault. I was in such a hurry," I replied then I remembered why I was rushing. "The reason why I was hurrying was because I must ask you to exit this field immediately."  
  
"What?!" All three of them said at once.  
"Please! You-"  
  
"Oh I get it, you just want the treasure for yourself!" said the one with flame symbols on his face.  
  
"That isn't it! If you stay within the vicinity something bad will happen to you! I'm just...I'm..." There IT was...IT was in the room I had just ran out of and IT was searching for Aura. "Oh no..." I whispered as I looked at the darkened doorway of the room I had just left. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the questioning looks from the three. That was when the whole room flickered and I could see the walls beginning to get corrupted.  
  
"What the-?!" one of them said as all three of them began to back away.  
  
"You have no choice now! Use one of your items and leave! If you do not Skeith will undoubtly Drain you!!" All three of them gave her questioning looks as they back away futher from doorway of the corrupted room. "I'll distract it from you, just leave!" They nodded and the blue one pulled out three items from his pouch and threw them into the air. The sound of note being played could be heard and they warped away. Now the real troubles began, I turned and ran up the stairs and turned the corner. Appearing out of nowhere two figures appeared on my sensors ahead and a large anomaly appeared from behind. Heart pounding I forced myself to remain calm as I called up a gate to the nearest field. As I ran down the hall I had two choices, one: turn to the right and exit the dugeon or two: continue straight to the next field. I choose choice two! Running past the right hallway I turned my head slightly and saw the two people who were just standing there. _**'What are they doing?! Do they not know that it is unsafe? ...I must escape Skeith!'**_ I thought just before I entered an open gate and gated out.  
  
**For everyone's info: The mysterious girl is not Serena. Lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this, I had to struggle to write it. You know, for all my struggles you COULD review. Thanks!  
  
Angel-Of-Serene**


	3. Letter to all readers!

** To: _The Readers of The World's Corruption  
_  
Sender: _Angel-Of-Serene  
_  
Subject: _Discontinue?_ (7-15-04, 3:55 PM-PST)  
**  
Okay, here is the status with "The World's Corruption"...It's on pause, or in another POV, it's discontinued...  
  
I have lost the inspiration for this story and I don't like to write stories without any inspiration . It makes a story dull. Any ways, I won't delete this story from because I'll probably think of something, but for the time being I won't even consider updating this fic. . I'll just preoccupy myself with updating my other three stories currently on this website.  
  
Thanks to anyone who read this fic and forgive me to anyone who actually liked the storyline so far. If you like, you can e-mail me and ask for me to contact you when I update (if I ever do).

Bye!

**_Angel-Of-Serene_**

_P.s- If anyone is willing they could e-mail to me some ideas, maybe that would jog an thought and allow me to continue._


End file.
